Walking Into the Dark
by BlackWaterRose
Summary: Loki is an average high-school student struggling to make good grades and cope with his home life. He generally tutors his brother Thor and just sits at home watching movies and old television reruns. After a series of events his mental state becomes damaged and he gets into the wrong crowd; will his brother and Tony be able to help him keep on track?
1. Chapter 1

**Uh well this is my first fanfiction posted on here, not to mention my first Avengers fic /**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Loki, how many times have we told you to take your grades seriously?" Frigga asked with concern lacing her voice. I stayed silent, knowing a response would just get Father worked up enough to speak. My mother sighed in frustration, running thin fingers through her hair. "You need to start doing your homework. I know you are smart enough to make the grades!" I just nodded accordingly as she spoke. I, sadly enough, have gotten completely used to having this conversation with at least one of my parents, sometimes even with Thor. Then again I tutor Thor, not to mention he does his homework, and he still gets barely higher grades then mine.

The look my father gave was that of disappointment, basically telling me I better get my act together so my mother could stop stressing over such trivial matters. Sometimes I even think doing my homework more often is worth it, but then I remember how if I did do my homework then I wouldn't be able to tutor Thor as often and he'd begin to fail his classes; neither father nor mother would be too happy if Thor failed while I succeeded, especially father.

My father's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Loki, are you even listening to your mother?" He asked. I glared. "Yes father, I'm still listening for whatever reason. I mean we do have this conversation _at least_ once a week." I replied letting my agitation get the better of me. My father's glare turned from disappointment to that of anger. "You better watch your tongue, boy." _Boy. _He doesn't even bother to call me son, I'm just _boy._ No wonder Thor thinks I may be adopted.

"I'll watch my tongue when speaking to mother, but not with you." I replied with anger, stepping towards my father, glaring daggers into his eyes. His glare wavered, but barely, before he took a step toward me as well. I refused to lower my gaze as Frigga stepped between us, pushing us apart with gentle hands. "Will you two just stop?" She pleaded. "I'm going to go tutor Thor." I replied with a dash of venom ringing in my voice. My father just continued to glare whereas my mother looked apologetic and sad; I looked at her reassuringly before I took my leave to my elder brother's room.

His door was wide open, so I knocked lightly on the wooden frame before entering. He was sitting at his desk in front of the window, which stood beside his bed. "Is it alright if I help you study or something?" I asked politely before stepping into his room. He gave a curt nod and turned back to his work. "I heard the argument about your school work." He said as I sat at the edge of the bed.

I shrugged. "It's kind of hard to not hear with your door open and all." I said, "I bet you get just as tired of them lecturing me as I do." He nodded slightly. "If you just did your homework, or at the very least _tried _on your tests and such, then maybe they would start lecturing you four times a month instead of four times a week." He said jokingly. I chuckled, "Yeah right, they'd probably still lecture just as much for the hell of it." Thor laughed as well.

"Might as well get to work here huh?" He asked. I nodded. "What do you need help with?" I asked. He smiled. "Everything." I rolled my eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes well that's a given. Be slightly more specific." I responded. His smile didn't fade as he explained the problems he was having trouble with.

After we finished his homework we goofed off for most of the night, watching bootleg movies his friends gave him and eating our healthy diet of mostly junk food. This was one of those days where Thor and I got along incredibly well; hopefully the rest of the week would be similar.

* * *

_**The word document said this was exactly 666 words, made my day. (Psh I only obsess over the number 666/aka the "Devil's number" or whatever)**_

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story. It just kinda came to me right before I was going to sleep several days ago and refused to leave my head till I typed this up. I have a basic outline (By basic I mean I have a whole half a sentence of story worked out. So much plot it hurts, I know) I'm pretty sure this is going to end up FrostIron in some way or form (Just friendship or something more? I'm not entirely sure yet, I might let you guys decide eventually~)**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I only re-read the story three times and instead of working on editing I was thinking of what to write for the next chapter (Which will probably be just a tad longer, maybe, possibly, probably not.)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, I would enjoy knowing your thoughts on what I have so far. You don't have to review if you don't want too, or if you just happen to be too lazy ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm to lazy to make anything interesting happen, here is a wonderful random filler chapter :D This is also your Valentine's Day present from me so I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_Darkness enveloped my body as I fell deeper and deeper into the unknown. At first there were no emotions, yet suddenly anger bubbled within my mind; anger at my father, my brother, and even for my mother. The anger dissipated and was soon replaced with feelings of hopelessness and despair. I just kept sinking and sinking, it felt like I was drowning in ice cold water. Pain erupted from my spine and began to spread throughout my body, a scream stuck in my throat. _

Bells rang loudly as my alarm clock went off, disrupting my 'dream'. I sighed, if only I could skip school. Sitting at home staring at a blank wall sounds much more intriguing than going to a failed attempt at an education center.

Gathering a random assortment of clothing I headed to the bathroom for my morning routine; brushing my teeth and taking a shower. The only perk of waking up two hours earlier then needed is that I'm able to take a shower with hot water.

After said routine I attempted to do at least a few problems of my math assignment. My attempt failed seeing as how Thor woke up and requested (by request I mean demand) my apparently 'famous' pancakes. He then proceeded to drink orange juice from the container while scratching his bare stomach. I took note that he must have lost some weight, seeing as how his Mickey Mouse boxers looked like they were about to fall off.

"Loki, your skinny right?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow, to seem interested. "Yes, why?" He simply shrugged, dipping a finger into the pancake batter. "I was wondering if you'd loan me some of your clothes." I rolled my eyes as he licked the batter from his finger. Like my clothes could ever fit on him. "No, you cannot borrow my clothing! And even if you have lost weight you haven't lost enough to fit into _my_ clothes." I responded plopping a spoonful of batter onto the now sizzling butter-coated pan.

"I'll just take that as a compliment." He retorted placing the orange juice back into the refrigerator. "How many pancakes do you even want?" I ask, plopping another spoonful of batter into the pan. He holds up four fingers. I nod as he leaves the kitchen, heading in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll eat your pancakes if you're not back within the next thirty minutes." I yell after him. He just lets out a loud laugh, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Thor's shower was actually rather short for once, at least short enough for him to get all of his pancakes. "Hey Loki?" The man asked as he shoved another mouthful of syrupy-pancakes down his throat. "Yes?" I replied. "Can you tell me one of those random poem quote things you always have memorized? And then right it down, haha, I need one for English today." He laughed. I laughed along, "Depends on what it's supposed to be about but I'll give it a try." I mentally shake my head, he could have asked me last night; knowing our teacher he'll have to recite it to the entire class, which he has second period, and have it memorized.

"I'm good as long as it's by some old timey writer or poet." He responded. I nodded, letting the thoughts flow through my brain, thinking of a quote even Thor is capable of understanding. Aha! I lift a finger to show him I'm about to inform him of needed quote. ""Courage is a quality so necessary for maintaining virtue, that it is always respected, even when it is associated with vice." Samuel Johnson. Is that good? I mean it practically screams 'Thor' doesn't it?" I reply with a sly smile. "Ah yes, but write it down will ya'?" He chuckles. I nod my head, ripping a sheet of paper from my still open math-notebook.

I jot down the quote and hand it to my brother. "Don't lose it now, you hear? I don't want to re-write that." I say, placing our dishes in the sink. He grabs his own backpack, as well as mine. "We should get going." He replies chucking my green and black backpack at me as we near the front-door. "Yeah I guess we should." I open the door and step out into the fresh air. It's a rather nice day out, not really warm and not too cold, at least I think so; knowing Thor he'll be complaining about the 'frigid' temperature the entire walk to school.

* * *

**Just letting you guys know ahead of time, I most likely wont update this quickly in the future, I'm a huge procrastinator (yay). **

**Tomorrow(Valentine's Day) is one of my guy friends' birthday so I just got done making him a Valen-Birthday cake! The cake literally says "Happy ValenBirthday!" on it, (in green icing) so yeah :3 I'm awesome, I know -le heart-**

**Also, if you want to read an actual Valentine's Day story, I just finished one (stupid inspiration for new stories when I need to work on this one!) It's about Loki and Pepper talking about Tony and blahhh, check it out if you want.**

**Reviews are appreciated ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I explain why at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Thor and I only have one class together, seventh period Electricity. Father decided that class for the both of us, he put up a fight with the principle on the first day of school because Thor and I originally didn't have the class together; he figured neither of us would do anything without the other there. I still don't do anything.

The student aid for that class, Tony Stark, he always insists on doing my projects for me, seeing as how I'll completely screw it up anyway. Plus he so good with the stuff anyway he doesn't even have to pay anywhere near as much attention to it when he works as Thor does. Then again Tony ends up doing most of Thor's work as well.

* * *

The seventh of December, which is today actually, there is a call in the middle of Thor and I's class. Father refused to tell the principle anything, just that my brother and I have to leave the school building immediately. We wave Stark farewell and exit the classroom.

Once we get outside our aunt is there to pick us up. Her name is Marilinus, it's a weird multi-family tradition to name your children after some sort of mythological god. "Kids, I'm so sorry." She said. "Why are you sorry Aunt Marilin?" Thor asked. Her eyes simply began to water as she drove us away from the school building.

* * *

We pulled into the local hospital's parking lot, the second we exited the car she was ushering us inside with haste. The entire way here all she could do was say she was sorry.

She led us to a room, the walk being abnormally silent. Thor and I entered the room, our aunt staying in the doorway. Thor walked past the pale blue-green curtain first, and as he did his body tensed incredibly. I followed after him quickly only to be greeted by my mother sitting in the hospital bed.

I had thought it was my dad, having overworked himself again, but in reality it was my mother. My loving mother, the one who kept my so called father from getting into a violent fight with me, whether it be physical or verbal. Surprisingly he and I only get into verbal fights, but if mother is bedridden then he and I will soon end up down the road of 'abuse'.

She motioned for me to come to her side, I did as her silent command told and held her Thor free hand once I got to her. "Now, you two listen, I don't want this to change you boys at all. You're both too sweet and handsome to end up as dark as most probably would." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"There is no way to sugar coat this, just be straight forward." Odin said; his eyes actually showing emotion for once, sadness, grief, and fear.

Frigga's eyes grew sad and tired. "I have cancer. It's spread through quite a bit of my body, but I should be able to make it past Christmas." A small sad smile decorated her delicate features as she looked us straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean mother?" Thor asked, his eyes those of a sad puppy. Her eyes shifted to mine then she looked to the foot of her bed. I shifted uncomfortably. "Thor, that means she's… she's dying Thor." I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder during my pause.

"At least we'll have her past Christmas." Father said. His words spread a thick dark foggy cloud of sadness and disparity throughout the room.

Past Christmas. At least? Will she be able to come home? I mean, if she's in a hospital bed, IV in her arm, then I guess that means not.

"Loki, don't worry, I just had a bad spell at the store. I've known for a few days already about the cancer, but I guess now I absolutely have to tell you. I'm sorry." Her eyes filled with tears that fell faster than Thor and I could wipe away.

"It's okay mom." I say with a broken voice. Tears fill my eyes as well, but father glares daggers a me, silently telling me _Men don't cry, even in front of their mothers_. I ignored him and let a few of the tears escape.

Thor barks in his reassurance as well, telling her of all the fun things he wants to take her to do. She lets out small pieces of laughter through her tears at Thor's comments and suggestions, sometimes even telling him something was too silly even for her.

Thor was always the sunshine of the house, brightening everyone's day, sometimes even my own.

I've always loathed him for that; especially now, when he could make mother laugh and smile when I could not.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the other two, I'm almost proud.**

**Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter, I had some stuff come up, which naturally I used my sorrows as inspiration for what to do next in the story. **

**I was planning to work on this ages ago but literally just got around to it because my mom (who is a three time cancer survivor) recently got diagnosed with cancer again. It's in her thigh bone, her spine, next to her heart and some in the opening to one of her lungs. She has 3-5 months or several years, the doctors aren't sure, but the point is I won't be able to update this, let alone work on this, as often as I'd like, so you should really only expect one update a month if your very very very very very lucky.**

**Most of Loki's feelings will also be my feelings and realizations on having a mother with cancer while your still in high school; which will most likely come up in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are always a wonderful if you have the time/feel like it.**

**Thank you for reading -*gifts you with a virtual cookie of awesome*-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, so sorry for not updating for 2 months and 9 days! I didn't realize that much time had passed until today really... Well, anyway, heres the chapter! And It's a lot longer then the past three chapters! **

* * *

It's been three days since we were told. Three long days filled with thoughts that always became noisome. Father made us miss school, figured we'd need the time off. With the weekend we had five days total stuck at home with nothing better to do than to stare at a wall.

Mom told us to tell a few friends to help us get through it. What friends? All my so called friends are actually just acquaintances I met in class or through Thor. I do suppose Pepper is a friend, then again I still barely know her. I guess I won't tell anyone, but knowing Thor, all of his friends (so half the student body) will be informed.

She hasn't changed much, all that's really changed around the house is the fact I'm left to cook all the meals and Odin won't let her out of bed. She wants to be with the family, so whenever he isn't home mom will get up and around, cook us random things, and help us clean the house. She says it's our little secret.

Thor will generally at sports practice afterschool, currently he's generally hanging out with friends (because mom told him to do whatever he wants to with friends) so her and I are left to talk and discuss everything from the most adorable animals to politics and world issues.

Once, while talking about animals and pets she promised she would get me something, even if father said no. I laughed, pondering what she would get me. Knowing her it would be something grandiose like a tiger or a bear.

Father is never really home, seeing as how he's high up in the business world. Whenever he is home he generally keeps mom to himself. I think he realizes how much more time Thor and I get with her, so for once I understand his reasoning and actually oblige.

The Sunday before we had to go back to school Frigga went up to the school and told the principle and counselor. The teachers will be informed within the few days, and if we don't turn in our homework then they'll have to give us an extra chance. I find it funny because I almost never do my homework in the first place.

Eventually Monday morning came. I'm not looking forward to the day, then again when did I ever? Oh yeah, when the school play was Hamlet and I was in stage crew. I heard the next school play is going to be Jake's Women; naturally I look forward to it.

Thor left for school early, his friends wanted to play random sports before the day started. I stopped keeping track of the plethora of sports Thor plays. As far as I'm concerned he plays everything that dad suggests.

Why on Earth my father is so obsessed with getting us in sports I'll never know. Last time I played a sport was in elementary school. I played soccer for half a season, broke my arm because someone tripped me and I fell on it weird. Haven't really played sports since.

* * *

First period math, as usual, was a blur. I try to recall what we learned today as I walk to my art class, yet the subject seems to evade me. "Ah, my prized pupil! How've ya been Loki-boy?" Ah, yes, the ever happy and chuckling voice of my hippie teacher, Mr. Jake; Jake is his first name, we technically should be calling him Mr. Henner, but he insists on his first name, says it's for 'bonding with the kids'.

"Ah, I've been better. What about you Mr. Jake?" I ask. His smile widens as I ask. "Well, I'm entirely glad you asked!" Sometimes I think he does drugs in the parking lot before school, but then I remember the teachers get tested for drugs each quarter.

He walked over to his work space, a 3x6 ft. canvas stood on an easel with an old paint splattered sheet hung over what I hope is an actual painting this time. Last time he showed me a painting it looked like someone gave a third grader randomly assorted colors of melted crayons and asked them to chuck the melted crayon at a wall. Mr. Jake insisted 'It's a new and popular form of art! Loki-boy, you've got to stay updated on these things you know!'

"Now this is what I've been working on while you were away." He said grabbing hold of the sheet. He then pretended to do a drumroll, moments later tugging the sheet up and over the painting, revealing a scene from Arsenic and Old Lace; the scene where Teddy is coming out of the cellar proceeding to yell "CHARGE!" as he runs up the stairs with his rapier drawn, bewildered looks on Jonathan and Einstein's faces.

"So, Loki-boy, what do you think? I figured you must have felt awfully like a bowl of cow crap to have to miss several days of school, so naturally, knowing your love of theatre; I made you a painting of the only part in a play I can remember having seen!" Mr. Jake exclaimed this loudly, gaining questioning looks from the students gathered in the class room. I just smiled awkwardly as he handed me the 'gift' and sat down in my seat, naturally my seat is located in the corner farthest from the door.

Just as I began to sit the bell rang and Mr. Jake began to tell us our assignment for the day, passing out supplies. Today is a free-ish day; either paint/sketch one of the four classmates he made sit on the large table in the middle of the room, or work on using the medium we personally think we need practice with. I choose the latter option, it has more freedom.

* * *

All too soon art is over and I'm heading to acting. I'm the most anti-social person in that class, but according to my teacher I have the most passion for theatre as well as the skill and dedication it takes for acting. Naturally he generally gives me all the minor roles, to give other students a chance to improve. I don't mind it really, but sometimes I wish he would just give all the lead roles to the good actors so the scene we're doing doesn't take an extra two weeks for the actors to memorize the actions and script.

Despite my love for the subject the class is generally a bore. Listening to people who are only here for the credit try to act out a heart wrenching scene can only be so entertaining before it makes you just want to rip out your eyes and stab blades into your ears.

* * *

History and English are the only classes I have with Ms. Pepper Potts. On my way into the history classroom I hear Beatles music blaring from the T.V. The title screen read "Across the Universe" I'd seen this movie once before, why on earth Mr. Smith would ever want to show it to us was beside me.

"Loki, your back! Were you sick? I heard Thor was gone too, did you two have the same thing?" The ginger asked. I smiled slightly at her bright appearance. "Ah, no, neither of us are or were sick. Something family related came up; I'm surprised you haven't heard from someone else already." I reply taking my seat, three desks back right next to the windows, Pepper's desk being behind my own.

"Oh, you mean Thor told everyone right?" She asked. I simply nodded in response. The bell rang, teacher walking in right on cue. He explained how instead of actually doing book work to go over the Cold War we'd just watch a few movies that involve the more important aspects of the Cold War.

I have to admit, Across the Universe is a great movie for showing what was going on in the U.S. during Vietnam. Not to mention the Beatles songs incorporated throughout the movie.

* * *

I dropped Pepper a few hints here and there about the current family situation, despite her high intelligence I don't think she'll realize exactly what said situation is until someone tells her, which will likely happen very soon knowing Thor's large group of gossiping friends.

All too soon my classes with Pepper ended, having science next, which just seemed to drag on even with the slightly interesting topic of evolution and religion being discussed. Surprisingly the argument ended within twenty minutes and we were able to continue on with whatever the lesson for the day was.

* * *

Now for my only class with Thor, Electricity. When I walked into the classroom, like normal, the room was filled with laughter and smiling students. Also being normal, I was the most pessimistic person in the room.

I sat in my seat, located right next to the student aid's desk. Just as I was reaching for my notebook said aid walked into the room and sat next to me. "Hey Bambi." He greeted. I waved in reply. "You're awfully sulky this afternoon." He commented. "I guess I am." I reply.

He just fiddled about awkwardly for a few moments before addressing me again. "So, Rudolph, I heard from Steve, who I guess heard from Thor, but anyway, Steve said your mom was sick." I smiled lightly, "Yeah, cancer, its terminal." I reply not letting any emotion show on my face, hiding emotions from one's eyes is a different story; at least Tony was never too great at reading people like that.

"Well… Pep said something too, so I thought I'd talk to you or something." Ah, so Pepper had picked up on the hints, probably not till her sixth period though.

"Yeah, I slipped a few pointers in here and there while she and I talked." I reply opening to a random page in the notebook to begin a simple sketch of a fawn. Tony nodded and waved to Thor as he entered the room.

"Oh, Stark! How have you been these past few days?" My 'brother-dearest' shouted across the room. Tony chucked, mumbling "He's always like that, huh?" before yelling a reply back. I smiled lightly, ignoring the rest of their small talk as Thor took his seat a few desks away.

Soon after the teacher entered and told us to continue working on the current project. He's a very laid back teacher, only explaining the need-to-know to the whole class, then answering the questions students ask him during the work time.

Tony had already finished the project for me, he's almost done with Thor's and it's not due till the week before winter break. Sometimes I wonder why Tony even bothers doing all the work for us, I even asked him once and all he said was something about being bored, excellent reasoning for him I suppose.

As he fiddled away at Thor's project I finished the sketch of the fawn, only shading and a witty phrase to write above it left before the drawing is complete. It's a rather cartoony sketch of a fawn idly playing a pan flute.

* * *

Surprisingly enough Tony didn't ask much about the family situation throughout the rest of class. I guess he might just be waiting to ask Thor instead, seeing as how Thor wouldn't get all teary eyed and all.

Currently I'm at my locker, grabbing random sketchbooks, notebooks, and text books to rearrange between the locker and my backpack. As I put a useless math workbook back into my locker as Pepper steps up to hers, which is right beside mine, Steve following close behind her.

She began putting her own items away as she talked to Steve in a stern voice. Eventually the male let out a sigh and turned toward me. He seemed oddly uncomfortable with the situation, which is weird seeing as how nothing is really awkward or concerning.

Pepper closed her locker and cleared her throat. "Steve and Tony are having a little party, and they wanted to invite you." She said, Steve fidgeting awkwardly by her side. I laughed slightly, "By they you mean you, right?" I ask in reply. She simply nods in return.

"You don't have to come; it's whatever you want to do." Steve finally spoke. I shrugged, " Thor's going right? I suppose he'll try to drag me along anyway." I returned a slight smile to Pepper. "Well, that's great! It's tomorrow night around 7 or 8, right Steve?" Pepper turned to face him as she asked this, him nodding in response.

"See you in math tomorrow." Steve said taking his leave with a slight wave of the hand. I waved back with a generic reply of "See ya."

Soon after Steve left Pepper and I went ahead and walked to the public busing that she took home. On our way there she told me what generally happens at Tony's parties, which I already had a general idea of seeing as how he tells me about his weekends fairly often, but since the party was Steve's idea there won't be anything illegal. Apparently that's supposed to make me feel better about going to a social event.

After we said our goodbyes and Pep was on her way home, I too began my trek home. Lugging the painting Mr. Jake gave me all the way back to my humble abode was the opposite of a fun task. Naturally the second I got home I placed it in the corner of my room.

Thor hadn't gotten home yet, I think he has sports practice; then again I stopped keeping track a few weeks ago. Frigga asked how school went, so I gave her a quick rundown and continued our conversations as I tried to do a little bit of the makeup work that apparently is due tomorrow, even though I won't get much done seeing as how the second Odin steps in the door he'll make me help Thor with his work instead.

Mother said her and Odin would go Christmas shopping as soon as possible, even asking me to make a list with at least 10 things on it. I suspect she'll ask the same thing of Thor, who will forget and then end up telling them what he wants last minute as always.

* * *

Eventually night came and we all retired to our rooms, of course me having had helped Thor complete over half of his makeup work whereas I still need to finish eighty percent of my own.

As I prepared for bed I began to wonder about the event, or party I should say, that I'll mostly likely be forced, er attending of my own 'free will'. Pepper said Steve is the one actually 'throwing' the party, his mom will be in her room checking on Steve and his friends every now and again.

Only about 20 people will be there, Pepper said Tony would probably invite about 15 more, so make that about 35 people. Pepper will be there, as will Bruce Banner, those two are probably the two I will converse with the most, seeing as how Tony will be too busy 'mingling' with every girl there and Steve will probably want to be with his own closer friends.

Is Bruce one of my friends? I've never really given it much thought before, I guess he's probably the only person I know who I actually initiated the 'friendship'. I suppose he is, but he and I only have one class together currently, wait, isn't he that other quiet kid in my art class too? So maybe two classes, total. I guess he's my friend along with Pepper then, even though we rarely speak.

I have two friends, oh joy. I think that may be the largest number of friends I've ever had, naturally I chuckle at this thought.

My mind once again wonders back to the party. I've never been to a party, one that wasn't a birthday party I mean. I'm sure there will be refreshments, chips and caffeinated beverages are the most likely. Music? Probably, but at least with a parental figure being home it will be a reasonable volume, or at least I hope.

Letting out a sigh I flip off the lights and climb into bed. The only way to find out what tomorrow holds is to wake up and experience it, right?

* * *

**Review and such if you fancy! **

**P.s. Yes I do know Steve's parents are technically dead, but I want him to have a mother at least in this story! I have my reasons -insert awesome here-.**

**So, since the past week-ish I no longer have a reason to procrastinate on writing this story, on the downside that means my mother passed. Now before anyone gives me a yacht full of sympathy, I just want to say I'm kind of happy she passed, shes no longer in pain and that's all that matters right? Plus she wanted her death to be a celebration, being a strong believer in Christianity she wanted everyone she knew to celebrate her passing into a better place. And guess how many people showed up to the viewing on Thursday: a little over 200 people! and the funeral had about 100 lol. Over the past week I've received more hugs then I think I'll get for the next 3 years! **

**Anywho, enjoy your day. c:**


End file.
